The Dragonic Transcendent
by blackdeath34
Summary: After the 1000 year blood war Ichigo is back and has a Fallen angel girlfriend! but what happens when she is forced to betray him?Shiro and Zangetsu are still alive and kicking. Original Bankai! kido! Ichigoxharem. Warning: mild to extreme OOC Adult themes Dark Ichigo at times (he did just lose most of his comrades and friends) Some OP characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I went through the reviews on my last story seeing how you all wanted a bleach and dxd crossover over bleach and HOTD crossover just letting you know chapters will be short at first until I discover where I want to go with it. Currently my Fairy Tail story is on Hiatus so I will be going back and forth each week between this story and bleach and freezing crossover. Just so you know this will probably be a Harem story so here is who I do have in the harem.**

**Raynare (if I manage to keep her alive)**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Xenovia**

**Tiamat (Will be his familiar and in human appearance when not around supernatural beings)**

**People who might be in the Harem**

**Ravel**

**Irina**

**Kuroka**

**Definitely won't be in the harem **

**Koneko**

**Asia**

**And that's all the spoilers you guys get ha ha. Anyways here's the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Jack shit of Bleach and High School DxD**

**(Page break)**

**Chapter 1: Blackmail**

"IIIIIIIIIICHHHHHIIIIIIGGGGOOOOO!" yelled an over eccentric Keigo Asano as he charged his supposed best friend. But Ichigo just stuck his arm out clotheslining a poor un-expecting Keigo making him hit the ground hard with his feet in the air twitching.

Keigo is a seventeen year old student at Karakura High with medium-long brown hair, which flips outward. He has brown eyes and a slim figure. His expression usually stays the same with either frowns or pouts, but whenever a girl is involved, he smiles. He stands around five feet eight inches and weighs approximately one hundred and twenty seven pounds.

Ichigo Kurosaki is also a seventeen year old student at Karakura High with long spiky orange hair that reaches the base of his neck and where his bangs just cover his eyes, he is very muscular with a very light tan and chocolate brown eyes. He stands around six feet one inch and weighs about one hundred and fifty pounds.

Ichigo looked over at the bruised Keigo and put his scowl on and said "what is it this time Keigo?"

Keigo flipped back up as if nothing happened to him making Ichigo sigh at his stupidity. Keigo then spoke up "Mizuiro, Chad and I are all going bowling and the karaoke bar on Saturday, you're joining us right?"

"This Saturday huh? Sorry can't make it."

"What? Why not, tell me Ichigo." Keigo begged him making a tick mark and a deeper scowl appear on Ichigo's face from the constant annoyance that Keigo is. After ten minutes of constant annoying begging Ichigo relented.

"FINE, if I tell you will you cut the shit?" Keigo just nodded with a happy smirk on his face.

"I got a date this Saturday with Raynare."

"WHAT, why didn't you tell me?" complained Keigo as anime tears started flowing down his face.

"Because your dumbass will probably tell everyone and get them to follow us and knowing you, you would fuck this up…" Ichigo started having a deadly aura leak out of his body directing it a Keigo which made him cringe in fear "… And believe me you don't want to fuck this up, this is the one year anniversary and if she doesn't kill you I will."

Keigo simply nodded at him as Ichigo walked away as he commented "lucky bastard why does he get a beautiful girl with perfect tit to ass ration life just isn't fair."

**(Page break)**

Meanwhile at an abandoned church were four fallen angels ready to start their meeting. Raynare was among the four and spoke up "okay Mittelt what did you call us here four?"

Mittelt is a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"You know that orange haired delinquent you've been seeing for the past year?"

Raynare narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrow and replied "Yeah what about him?"

The third person stepped up and spoke "according to our sources the boy holds a Longinus within himself."

"So what does that have to do with us Kalawarner?"

Kalawarner is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye with brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"This Longinus is of great threat to us so we are going to kill him" Kalawarner replied with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Raynare.

"WHAT! But why he isn't a threat unless provoked."

"That doesn't matter we will kill him none the less" replied Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek is a middle aged looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Raynare looked at him like he was fucking stupid and burst out laughing. This got her three deadpanned looks before Kalawarner spoke up "What you don't think we can kill one measly human."

Raynare smirked at her before replying "no it's your arrogance that is funny first off he is only a quarter human, second the kid has staged two invasions the first being him and five others against thirteen divisions and coming out on top the second was him and seven others against one of the strongest beings and his military and yet again coming out on top, third he has participated in two wars concerning his people and both times he is considered the war hero but in the last war he lost it after taking out their leader he committed a mass genocide whipping out the entire race except for two so you tell me why I laugh."

Mittelt smiled and simply stated "thank you for the new found information now we do know a way to kill him. Get someone who is close to him to finish him off."

Raynare stared at her in shock "No you can't me mean me, I love the guy I won't do it"

"You don't have a choice either you get close enough to kill him or we kill your little sister Raven." answered Kalawarner.

At that moment Dohnaseek revealed a short girl around the age of sixteen with black hair down to her mid back and blue eyes wearing nothing but her black bra and panties which was probably a present from her older sister. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises with blood all over her body.

The sight made Raynare furious. If looks could kill all three of them would be dead at least ten times over.

"Now you know you get close enough to kill him or we kill little Raven here are we understood" asked Mittelt.

"Yes" as she breathed out deeply preparing for her future heartbreak.

_To be continued_

**Like I said short chapter before I figure out where to go with it. I hope you all enjoyed it and it didn't seem rushed to you like my first chapter of my Bleach and Freezing crossover which will be the next chapter I put out the back to this story. Please read, review and favorite. Flames will be ignored and it will be assumed that you have to high standards with a stick up your ass. I'm a college student not Anthony Horowitz (Author of the Alex Rider series which I thing is really good) so don't get your panties in a bunch ha ha just kidding guys well thanks for reading and hopefully my next chapter will be out in two weeks ****J****.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much so please enjoy.

**(Page break)**

**Chapter 2: Recruitment**

Over in the Occult Research club were two women. One is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Her name is Rias Gremory.

The other is a buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her name is Akeno Himejima.

The two were talking about a particular subject. The recent activities of a small group of fallen angels. "So Akeno tell me has our informant got anything on the recent activities of these fallen angels?"

"Yes Buchou he discovered that the fallen angels are targeting this man for being a possible threat."

Akeno then pulls out a manila folder and hands it to her. She opened up the folder and commented "my he is a cute one isn't he."

"Oh so you have the same thought too."

Rias blushed as Akeno chuckled at her which Rias sent a halfhearted glare. Rias then read all the information they had on him.

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Orange**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Weight: 150 lbs.**

**Blood: A**

**Home: Karakura Town**

**Background: Short fuse, ill tempered, unwise to insult deceased mother or threaten friends and family. Has applied to Kuoh Academy as well as other prestigious schools. Grades are among top 20. All other information is level 1 CLASSIFIED.**

Rias looked over the information and sighed and said "this doesn't give us much to go on, what is his supernatural level at what type is he"

"According to the readings he is a S class for level and from how little people will talk about his he is a power, technique and wizard type."

Rias' eyes widened in shock "seriously! I want him accepted to the academy as soon as possible so we can keep an eye on him and maybe we can recruit him, I also have a feeling that scowl in that picture has to do with the deceased mother in the report."

"Of course Buchou I will get on it right away."

**(Page break)**

Ichigo was actually surprised he got accepted to Kuoh academy but rejected everywhere else. So looks like he would be going to Kuoh academy after all now he only needed to convince old goat face. This should be fun. Ichigo went down stairs only to avoid a surprise round house kick to his face and retaliated with an uppercut to Isshin's jaw and an axe kick to his stomach sending him crashing down to the floor.

"God damn it old man I come down here to have a civilized conversation with you and you attack me your lucky my patience is very thin or else I'd knock your ass unconscious!"

"Ha ha I see you have learned well my son no charge for the lesson."

That comment got him a punch to the face sending him flying towards Karin who smirked and bicycle kicked him back at Ichigo who then kicked him back towards Karin. The continued to use their dad as a ping pong ball for five minutes until Karin had enough and let him fly right by her earning her and into a wall getting a laugh from both siblings while Yuzu rolled her eyes at her family's unusual antics. After five minutes Isshin got and looked at his son.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, there is no easy way to say this so I'll be blunt It is almost time for college so I need to learn to be on my own not depending on anyone plus there has been a lot of non-hollow reiatsu activity going on that is similar to Raynare's so I applied for the school in the area and got accepted as a third year so I'll be moving out."

"You can't go."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm your father and I said so."

"What if I told you that the school I got accepted to use to be an all girls school recently turned co-ed."

He knew this was going to bite him in the ass later but he had to convince the old man. Isshin just smirked and said "you have my blessing now go make me some grand children!"

And again Ichigo and Karin were playing ping pong with Isshin as the ball.

**(Page break)**

*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*

"Hello."

"Ah Kurosaki so good to hear you again."

"What do you want Hat n' Clogs"

"I hear your going on your own self assigned mission with recent reiatsu fluctuations around your girlfriend."

"Yeah, what about it."

"Come to the shop I have a few things that you will need for your mission."

Ichigo didn't argue he could tell Kisuke was serious by his change in demeanor and seriousness in his voice.

"I'm on my way."

At the shop Ichigo drank the tea Tessai served them as he listened to what Kisuke had to say. Kisuke handed him a black phone and stated "This is a specialized phone that only me your dad and two people of your choosing can contact next is the specialized gigai behind me, since these things are not hollows they won't go after your soul first but your body as seeing this is a vulnerable spot for you and I know you won't want Kon running around doing whatever he does in your body so you will leave your body here with us in a cryogenic chamber so it's well preserved and use the gigai which allows to switch between soul form and human form and no worries the gigai is just like a human body so just slip in and give me about three hours to adjust it while you're in there."

"alright hat n' clogs lets get this over with."

Ichigo used his soul badge and popped out of his body which Tessai took and put it in the cryogenic chamber. Ichigo then went into the gigai as Kisuke began to work He went into his inner world.

"_Hello Ichigo it's been a while."_

"Yes it has Zangetsu."

"_Tell me what do you want to protect, why do you continue to fight."_

"I want to protect you, my friends, family hell even Hat n' Clogs and I continue to fight so that no one has to suffer like I did, so no one has to experience the loss of a loved one I will fight to protect that feeling and if I am pushed to do what I did to the Quincy's I will damn well do it again, sure I will regret for taking a life but if they so much as challenge what I believe in, what I hope in then I'll do it with all the power and strength I have!"

Zangetsu smirked as the heard a booming voice.

**[Ha ha ha sounds like my new host is ready to handle my power]**

Crimson flames shot up scorching the buildings of Ichigo's inner world and revealed a tall red dragon with green eyes spouting fire from his mouth to show off his power and pride.

**[I am Ddraig the Welsh Dragon also known as the Red Dragon Emperor]**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ddraig I am Ichigo Kurosaki, human hybrid."

**[A hybrid huh? Tell me Ichigo what makes you a hybrid]**

"I am one quarter human, a quarter Quincy from my mother, a quarter shinigami from my mother and quarter hollow which once was suppressed in my mother by my father now is on equal terms with me."

**[Ha ha ha, so you possess training and abilities of the nether world along with me a sacred gear mid-tier Longinus you Ichigo are definitely a force to reckon with]**

"Sacred gear? Mid-tier longinus what is that?"

**[Oh right, a sacred gear are special items and or powers that are given to humans by God to do with as they please. A longinus is a weapon also known as tools that destroy god there are the thirteen top-tier Sacred Gears with enough power to kill Gods these are the longinus]**

After he explained longinus Zangetsu started to chuckle as Ichigo burst out laughing.

**[What's so funny partner]**

"The thing is Ddraig that Zangetsu and I already killed a god like being and knowing that I had a god killing tool in my possession this entire time without knowing it I find ironically funny."

**[Ha ha ha you're right the irony of that is funny and before you ask yes angels, devils and fallen angels do exist]**

"Yeah I know that part already."

**[How]**

"**Because king here is banging a hot piece of ass fallen angel"**

Ddraig was taken aback when he saw a copy of Ichigo but he was all white except with gold eyes and black sclera appear out of nowhere.

**[Do I want to know]**

"My hollow"

"**Ass"**

"Douche"

The two laughed at each other and bumped fists making Ddraig sweat drop as he looked over to Zangetsu.

**[Does that happen often]**

"_Only just recently, anyways Ichigo while you were having a conversation with your new spirit I managed to find out that the time is different while you are in your new gigai, an hour in the outside equals a month in here so if you wish to train now to get used to this longinus for about two and a half months."_

"Yeah I think I will do that, lets go Ddraig."

After two and a half months of training in his inner world Ichigo is able to boost 30 times in human form, 65 times in shikai, and 92 times in Bankai and he was able to unlock Boosted Gear Gift the third form of his sacred gear. Ichigo thanked Ddraig and Zangetsu who somehow managed to get the knowledge of the technique Shunko. Like Captain Soi-fon whose version takes the form of wind and Yoruichi took the form of lightning, Ichigo's version takes on four different colors of flames. A white flame for his Quincy, crimson for his sacred gear, black for his hollow and red for his shinigami.

Ichigo exited his inner world and thanked Urahara for what he did for Ichigo and the added special feature of time difference allowing him more time to train. Kisuke just smiled and wished him luck as Ichigo left with his new gigai and cellphone in hand.

It is the day of his departure for Ichigo leaving. Neither Ishida's came to say good which wasn't surprising seeing what he did to their people, Orihime and Yuzu cried, Keigo complained how Ichigo was going to a school that is seventy five percent girls while Mizuiro couldn't care less smacking Keigo upside the head earning a laugh from Ichigo, Tatsuki hugged him and wished him luck, Chad and Ichigo did their own silent thing that only they understood, Isshin tried to ambush his son on last time but ended being the ball for his and Karin's last match of human ping pong. Ichigo boarded the bus with all his stuff knowing it was going to be a long two hour ride there. When he got to his new apartment it was fully furnished with a couch that could fit four people two recliners and a love seat in front of a fifty inch plasma television. The kitchen was all decked out with everything he needed along with the bathroom and his room had a queen size bed with a desk that already had his uniform for school which he would start tomorrow. But for now he was tired and go to sleep he had his one year anniversary with Raynare after school tomorrow.

**(Page break)**

Once Ichigo woke up he did his morning procedure with brushing his teeth, taking a shower, eating breakfast and getting dressed in his new school uniform which he modified a bit because honestly this is Ichigo we are talking about he doesn't give a shit. The black blazer and white undershirt are unbuttoned showing his red shirt under the uniform he discarded the black ribbon the white dress shirt has become a short sleeve instead long sleeve he also has a pair of black pants and instead of brown shoes he wears white sneakers. Yeah that plus his hair will piss people off, too bad they won't do anything due to his scowl and how scary he apparently is.

Looking at the time that read 7:20 Ichigo thought to himself 'Shit I'm going to be late.' He grabbed his bag and keys locking the door to his apartment he rushed out to the alley since he felt a spiritual pressure equal to that of a low level captain and decided to give them a surprise. He sonidoed behind said person. Noticing her long black hair and uniform he smirked and said "Kuoh Academy student huh? Looks like I might have some fun here, I'll let you know something if you continue to follow me I can't guarantee your safety." He grabbed the base of her ponytail and yanked it eliciting a soft moan from the woman and he sonidoed out of there on his way to school.

This left said woman in shock and a small blush on her face as a sadistic smirk came across her face. The woman known as Akeno simply thought to herself 'My, my Rias this one does have a short fuse doesn't he plus the power he radiates is enough to get anyone off I just wonder why it's filled with sorrow." Akeno then teleported away and went to give her report to Rias.

When Ichigo got to the academy all the girls were giggling and gossiping while the guys were scowling at him. Thanks to his hollow he had advanced senses so he could hear clearly what they were saying. The girls were saying things like, "Is that the new student?" "He's actually kind of cute, I really want to get to know him better." "Look it's another Kiba!"

Ddraig decided to make his presence known.

**[So Ichigo which of them are you going to take as yours he, he, he]**

Ichigo snorted "None I got Raynare besides if I did take any of them Shiro would put up a bitch fit and attempt to take over my body and when he does that he's probably going to rape and pillage this town and nothing is going to stop him since the strongest being here has spiritual pressure equal to that of a low middle class captain."

Ddraig looked over at Ichigo's hollow who he assumed was Shiro and raised his eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"**HAHAHA well king doesn't lie he knows me to well ever since he fully accepted me and defeated that Quincy emperor.**"

**[Who?]**

"Shiro that's enough I don't need to be reminded of that spineless cunt."

**[Touchy subject?]**

"_Very,_" replied Zangetsu.

As Ichigo continued his way to the school he heard the guys talk about him.

"Heh, look an orange haired punk," "Why are the girls looking at him," "He looks kind of scary," "Damn it another Casanova."

Ichigo gave a dark scowl at the guys which made them back away in fear. Smirking at them he then walked into the school. Unbeknownst to Ichigo a crimson haired woman with a black haired woman next to her studied him from afar. "You were right Akeno he does have an extremely short fuse and for some reason I didn't just feel sorrow from his aura but pain also, we should not only try to recruit him but relieve this heavy burden on his shoulders."

"Of course Buchou I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into and get to him before Sona does."

In the third year class of Akeno and Rias the teacher walked in and the students took their seats. Seeing that all the students were seated the teacher decided to speak up, "today we have a new student so I want you to behave all of you," she looked at the door and said "you may come in now." The door swung open and Ichigo stepped forward and looked at the whole class. "Please introduce yourself," asked the teacher.

"Yo, names Ichigo Kurosaki," after hearing his voice all the female students except Akeno and Rias melted in their seats but they still had heavy blushes on their faces, but they guys narrowed their eyes at him but none of them said anything as some of them were a witness to what happened outside.

When lunch started before anyone could ask Ichigo to join them for lunch he was gone getting a lot of confused looks throughout the class. Spreading their senses out Akeno and Rias sensed him on the roof and went to the roof. There on the roof Ichigo saw three idiots with binoculars. From where Ichigo was sitting he saw all three had lecherous grins across their faces, one had brown hair the other wore glasses and the last one was bald. Ichigo used his hollows hearing and heard their lecherous discussion as they were looking at girls from afar. Being pissed off Ichigo pointed his finger at the binoculars and said "**Hado #4: Byakurai**," blue lightning shot out of his finger making impact with the binoculars and blowing it up getting the perverted trio to scream like little bitches and disperse which elicited a small laugh from Ichigo.

"Well, well I think that's the first time I've seen you do something remotely to see you smile even if it's a small one."

Ichigo looked behind him and said "It's about time you showed yourself I was wondering when you were going to stop hiding and show yourself."

Rias widened her eyes "You knew we were hiding?"

"Of course and I knew your black haired friend there was stalking me this morning now care to introduce yourself and what you want with me."

"My name is Rias Gremory and the person next to me is Akeno Himejima and we are devils, I am the current heir to the Gremory clan one of the 72 pillars of hell."

"So your nobility pretty much?"

"Yes and we are here to recruit you into my peerage."

"Yeah… I can't do that for a couple of reasons."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I never really follow orders I'm more of a wild card and do as I like you can even ask my supposed superiors about that and they will tell you the same and second my girlfriend is a fallen angel and before you ask no I'm not giving up her location and I'm not breaking up with her that's a fine way to get my ass burnt break up with her on the one year anniversary."

"Well in my peerage we don't have a master subordinate relationship it's more like family and what would it take to get you to join?"

"You would have to follow my conditions and she would have to dump me or betray me somehow."

"Ara, ara Buchou it seems like he going to be a tough one to tame."

Ichigo scoffed at this "I don't need to be tamed I never will be tamed I do what is right and the consequences can go fuck themselves, I've fought them many times and always came out on top now if we are done here I'm leaving."

As Ichigo was making his way to the door a shorter woman came up to the roof and saw Ichigo she blushed a bit and decided to introduce herself "Hello my name is Sona Sitri I am heir to the Sitri clan one of the 72 pillars of hell and I would like to invite you to be in my peerage."

Sona looked at Ichigo as tall as she could and proud with her black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes and a pair of red glasses. But to Ichigo she gave off the proud arrogance that Byakuya did. Remembering Byakuya brought pain to Ichigo and the three devils sensed this wondering what he could be in pain about. Just as all three took a step towards him a humongous force slammed down on them and it felt like they were breathing underwater. They looked up at Ichigo to see his sclera were black and eyes gold but there were tears coming from his eyes.

"**I'll give you a warning never come near me with that proud arrogance of yours it pisses me off to no end and brings up unwanted memories also I'll tell you what I told Rias and Akeno in a much harsher way… FUCK OFF!**"

With that Ichigo left and the pressure disappeared and the three gave each other a look that seemed to look like they were concerned on what hell he went through to be like that so the three decided they would follow him.

**(Page break)**

It was 7:30 PM when Ichigo headed out. He was supposed to meet Raynare at the local park in half an hour. After a few steps he felt three spiritual pressures following him, it was the same three that talked to him on the roof. Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued his way to the park. He reached the park at 7:50 there he noticed Raynare killing one of the perverted trio, the one with brown hair to be exact. Seeing this Ichigo sonidoed to her and yelled "The fuck are you doing Raynare I thought you left this life behind was that all a lie just to stab me in the back."

Those words hurt her more than she could imagine as the man she loved said that to him. Sure he was a human but he is a human hybrid which made him good in her eyes "I'm sorry Ichigo but I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They have her," as those words left her mouth a tear fell.

This put Ichigo in a confused state never has he seen Raynare cry and who is she talking about, he knows it's on the tip of his tongue but he can't remember. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Rias is giving the pervert a second chance at life as a devil.

"Now, now Raynare don't be telling him everything although it won't matter in a few seconds he'll be dead anyways," said a blonde fallen angel as she laughed with two other fallen angels behind her.

"Our names are Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek we are fallen angels and we are here to eliminate you," all three clapped their hands together and appeared were spears of light.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he thought 'no way Ulquiorra's most destructive attack _Lanza del Relámpago_, shit Shiro are you ready?'

"**Let's do this king.**"

Ichigo then swapped into his shinigami form due to his special gigai's special ability, he then drew Zangetsu and slammed him into the ground with both hands on the base of the make shift hilt and said "Pierce the heavens and destroy the damned, Moon Slayer!"

At that moment a pillar of red and black reiatsu was summoned around Ichigo for a few seconds as three of the four fallen angels took a step back from the power, Raynare looked down knowing what was coming, Sona and Rias Jaws dropped as Akeno pressed her thighs together and a heavy blush appeared on her face from the power.

The pillar of reiatsu disappeared and there stood a completely white armored Ichigo with a hole in his chest and black tattoos coming from the hole his mask had two horns with black markings going down where the eyes were forming a disconnected M on his forehead and black streaks going down the horns. His eyes were gold and orange hair went down to the bottom of his back and he had orange tuffs of hair coming from his wrists, ankles and neck. He opened his mouth and a cloud of steam came out as he looked at the three fallen angels his echoing voice spoke. "**I don't know where you learned Ulquiorra's attack but I can promise you in this form you will not harm me**."

This elicited confusion from all of them on who this Ulquiorra person is. Vasto Lorde Ichigo picked up his obsidian daito that had three protrusions on the blunt end. He took a step forward and charged a black cero in between his horns the fallen angels threw their spears of light at him but Ichigo fired his cero consuming the spears and killing Mittelt. Ichigo sonidoed behind Dohnaseek and Kalawarner and cut off her left arm and his right leg." He threw their respective limbs at each other and said "**I hope you leaned your lesson now leave me**," he then looked at Raynare "**you go with them, you killed a human in cold blood but I will eventually discover what you meant**." Raynare nodded and left with her fellow fallen angels. When she left Ichigo reverted back to his shinigami form then back to human form.

Ichigo turned around and saw all three devils looking at him in awe and sweat down their faces from trying to withstand his spiritual pressure. He scoffed he said "and what do you want?" Rias approached him and said "seeing how your girlfriend betrayed you will you join my peerage allowing your conditions." Ichigo rolled his eyes "fine I guess that did happen my conditions are that no devils harm any of the souls that need to be passed on, two; I still have my own things to do so when I leave I expect you to let me go and do my own personal missions are we clear?"

"Perfectly, I will have one of my peerages get you and Issei here tomorrow to gather you tomorrow after school."

"Fine."

"Wait a minute, just hold on, what was that just now?" demanded Sona.

"None of you need to know about Shiro so like I said before FUCK OFF!"

The four then went their separate ways and rest for school tomorrow.

_To be continued_

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I know there was no need to use Ichigo's ressureccion and that it was complete over kill but if you remember correctly it took his Vasto Lorde form to stop that attack completely but if you were in Ichigo's shoes and saw someone summon a spear of light like Ulquiorra I'm pretty sure you'd go all out from the start. I hope to have the next chapter of The Transcendent of West Genetics out tomorrow if not I will definitely have it out next weekend. Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving.

Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow. No flames please thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long delay everyone I didn't mean to but I recently caught up with a couple of friends which took away from writing plus the holidays also was hectic but I hope you all enjoyed them even if I'm saying this way late.**

**Probable current love interests for Ichigo:**

**Rias, Akeno, Tiamat (human form), Xenovia, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Nelliel and Serafall**

**Currently Deciding:**

**Irina, Tia and Ravel**

**Definitely not:**

**Koneko and Asia**

**Probable for Issei:**

**Koneko and Asia**

**Currently deciding:**

**Irina, Ravel, Rias and Akeno**

**Definitely not:**

**Tiamat(human form), Xenovia, Tia, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Nelliel and Serafall**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Defeat of the Fallen **

The deserts of Hueco Mundo. Not much to really look at, just sand along with dead trees and a night sky lit by a moon along with the destroyed fortress of Las Noches. For one Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck it is a boring existence. Her fraccion Peche and Dondochakka died in the 1000 year blood war. Just as Ichigo fought and protected her during the war with Aizen she fought side by side with him against the Quincy. But unlike the war with Aizen she saw Ichigo's pain as friend after friend and comrade after comrade died. Sure he just started dating the fallen angel Raynare at the time but she could not heal his wounds. Nel and Ichigo fought the final battle as they saw Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Chad, Jushiro, Yamamoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Soi-fon all die. His dad lost his abilities using the Final Getsuga Tensho against the Quincy Emperor and failed and his sisters mental health was very unstable seeing their brother and father fight such a gruesome war which now they see a physiatrist from the Soul Society. She along with Tia and Grimmjow were lucky to be alive after the war. If it wasn't for Ichigo losing control of his emotions and going berserk the shinigami and remaining espada would long be dead.

Nel was the one to actually calm down the berserk Ichigo and when he finally snapped off the horn of his Vasto Lorde form, Nel was shocked to find Ichigo crying begging for forgiveness that he was so weak and couldn't save his friends. Never before has she seen him look so weak and vulnerable. In the following months of the cleanup Nel took it upon herself to get him back to his normal self somewhat. The occasional visits from Raynare were very stressful with her being super jealous of her and how close she was to Ichigo. But after hearing that he had been to hell and back she relented and let Nel take care of Ichigo since at the moment he wouldn't even acknowledge her.

Getting sick and tired of Hueco Mundo Nel decided to have some fun with Ichigo since she hadn't seen him since after his recuperation. Nel then opened a Garganta and walked through it to the human world to be with Ichigo once again. But unbeknownst to Nel a man with cerulean blue hair grinned a sadistic battle hungry smirk and shook his head.

"Well, well, well just where do you think you're going Nelliel." The man then opened his own Garganta and followed Nel's reiatsu signature.

**(Page break)**

After another supposed successful day of school Ichigo waited for the representative that Rias was going to send to get him and the sick pervert Issei. After waiting a few minutes a slender blonde man walked up to Ichigo with a pleased smile on his face. A little too pleased for Ichigo's sake. "Ichigo Kurosaki," asked the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"The name is Yuuto Kiba, and I come on behalf of Rias Gremory to bring you along with Issei to the meeting place."

Ichigo sighed "yeah, yeah lets go."

The two went and picked up Issei from his class and then made their way to the old school building. When the three arrived at the meeting room's door Kiba knocked and proclaimed "Buchou I have brought the two new people as requested, we are coming in."

Kiba entered the door with the pervert and scowling prince right behind him. When the three entered Ichigo noticed a short petite girl with white hair similar to Toshiro's color while she drank her tea and ate her cookie. Rias was sitting at her desk as Akeno was serving tea. Rias and Akeno also looked too happy for Ichigo's taste which brought him a feeling of agitation. Rias smiled even bigger at both him and Issei much to Ichigo's dismay then Rias spoke up "Ichigo, Issei I would like to introduce you to my peerage, to my left here is my queen Akeno, on the couch with her cookie is my rook Koneko and the one who brought you in is my knight Kiba."

"Why do you speak as if they are chess pieces," asked Ichigo.

"When devils are reincarnated or in your case created they are assigned pieces determining the power and also we have a thing called a rating game which a high class devil such as myself and their peerage are pitted against each other for a form of entertainment for the underworld."

Ichigo sighed and said "alright, alright let's get this over with."

Rias nodded and approached Ichigo with her last four pawn pieces since she used her first four on Issei. Rias put the four against Ichigo's chest and his body absorbed then. Right after that the pieces glowed a crimson red then turned pitch black with the first piece emitting a purple aura the second emitted a crimson aura the third a blue aura and the last one emitted a holy white aura. Rias looked up at Ichigo in pure awe and shock as she and Akeno just blushed at what transpired. Ichigo looked at them questioningly and asked "what?"

"Well it seems that the pieces turned into mutation pieces at first which doubled your value but soon after for the first time in history the pieces went into their third and final stage… chaos pieces which tripled your value. During rating games you'll most likely go by your original value of four but right now your actual value is twelve pawn pieces… Just how strong are you Ichigo?"

"All I'll say is this… strong enough to erase practically an entire race of one of the supernatural beings of the afterlife."

Akeno and Rias eyes widened at that statement as Issei went to the ground crying how far out of reach his goal of being harem king now.

"Why did you have to compare your strength to a genocide," questioned Kiba.

Ichigo's hair just covered his eyes and gave himself a cold look which sent shivers down every ones spines and responded "you don't need to know my past you all are too naïve to know what true horrors out there can do to you."

This got questioned looks from everyone but they decided not to push it due to the fact they don't know his personality and don't want him to snap.

Rias then sighed "well I should start explaining things; devils get stronger by making contracts with human for our services. But we do not take their souls as a reward we usually take something that the contractor gives up. Do either of you know why we don't take the souls of humans?"

Issei simply shook his head and Ichigo looked up with a cold gaze in his eyes sending more shivers down the peerages spines as he answered "if a devil took a soul of a human then this would upset the balance within the cycle of reincarnation and if you upset the cycle like the Quinces did over 1000 years ago then the shinigami would have no choice but to eradicate the devils like they did with the Quincy therefore another genocide is committed by the shinigami just to maintain the balance."

Rias and Akeno looked at Ichigo with a shocked expression. They knew about the cycle but were never informed of the drastic measures that would be taken to maintain the balance. Rias continued "… umm correct… anyways the more souls one collects the more powerful one becomes. Also the underworld, where we devils inhabit is run by the Four Satans. Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub; my brother Sirzechs is the current Lucifer while Sona's sister Serafall is the current Leviathan. During the day Sona and her peerage run the school but after school hours we run it. Now for the final bit of info for today, Issei, Ichigo today you will be delivering these summoning fliers around town since humans nowadays don't know how to create one." Ichigo nodded and picked up his stack and then used shunpo to deliver the fliers. Issei gapping at his speed then picked up his fliers and said "and when I'm done maybe I'll see buchou's nude body in my bed in the morning again." Then all of a sudden Ichigo shunpoed in front of Issei as he punched him in his face and Koneko punched him in the stomach sending his fliers everywhere as they muttered "dirty pervert," in unison. The two then looked at each other and gave a nod of respect to the other as Ichigo shunpoed off again.

At about six in the afternoon Issei caught sight of Ichigo relaxing in the park who was looking up in the sky with a lost look in his eyes so Issei approached him cautiously. Ichigo sensed Issei's miniscule reiatsu approach him which brought him out of his daze but what intrigued Ichigo was the fact that Issei's reiatsu could increase if he unlocked his hidden potential and with a shit load of training because honestly Issei's body condition was just pathetic. Ichigo looked over at Issei who was chuckling nervously as he approached the transcendent.

"Hey Ichigo," said the nervous brown haired simpleton. (AN: Yes I called him a simpleton because he only has one thing on his mind.)

"Sup perv."

Issei sweat dropped at the nickname. Was he really that bad? "Anyways… I was wondering why did you join buchou's peerage since you didn't die?"

Ichigo looked at Issei and after a few moments of silence he answered, "Honestly I don't really know. I originally came here to check out the strange reiatsu I was sensing from the area to make sure that they are of no threat but now that I see that they aren't I don't really know… maybe it's because I wanted to escape my old life, being probably the strongest of what you are people tend to fear you and shun you out I was lucky that what I have left didn't. But if I had to put my money on a guess it would be to stay closer to Raynare… Pfft yeah that worked out well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Issei wanting to prod but didn't since his face still hurt from the punch. After a few moments of silence Issei spoke up again, "How do I get as strong as you?"

Ichigo looked at Issei with a deadpanned looked but respected that he wanted to get stronger. "You have to have the most unbreakable will if you want to even come near my level…" Ichigo felt Zangetsu nod his head in approval at this, "… the instinct to protect, defend and kill if need be…" Ichigo then heard his hollow crackle at this, "… and even if all hope is lost just remember hope is never lost with your hidden potential." Ddraig just smirked at this.

"So in other words…" began Issei.

"You're a hundred years too early to reach my level, you have no will since your body is in piss poor condition, you have no instinct since it comes with experience, the only thing you do have is a hidden potential that I sensed in you and you have yet to unlock it."

Zangetsu attempted to hold back a laugh and let a smirk show

**[Hehehehe way to be blunt partner]**

"**Let me at him I'll show him some instinct**," crackled Shiro

Ichigo ignored his inner spirits and looked at Issei who had a defeated look on his face. "Well thanks Ichigo." Issei got up and went to continue delivering the flyers before he stopped and looked back at Ichigo. "By the way Ichigo how are you doing on delivering the fliers."

"I finished half an hour ago."

"WHAT!? But we only started two hours ago and I still have like eighty percent to go."

"Well I'm built for power and speed so deal with it and finished."

Issei grumbled about not knowing any speed techniques and how so not fair it was before continuing his job.

After Ichigo finished his talk with Issei he went home for the night to get some rest but he found out he couldn't due to the fact of the last thing Raynare said to him: _"They have her."_ Trying to figure out who her is Ichigo started going through the photos of him and Raynare. About halfway through he found a picture that looked like her but half the size. When he looked behind the photo his eyes widened. Behind the photo was an 'Ichigo + Raynare' with a heart surrounding it and below it read with my little sister Raven. It dawned on Ichigo who she is… She is Raven and he will find her.

**With Issei**

It was about nine thirty at night and Issei is in a different park on a bench exhausted from what he calls 'slave labor'. As he is relaxing trying to catch his breath he hears someone fall and hit the pavement.

**SMACK!**

"Oww, that really hurt," said the young blonde girl. Issei looked over and saw a girl either 15 or 16 years of old with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She wears a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Issei being the good Samaritan (**AN: **according to spell check this word is capitalized for some reason) he is approaches the nun and hold out his hand asking, "umm excuse me are you alright?"

The nun looked up at him with those innocent green eyes of hers and takes his hand as she replies "yes thank you so much for helping me. As he helped her up she smiled at him, "thank you so much…"

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou," as he smiled back at her.

"Well Issei my name is Asia Argento, and would you mind showing me where the town's church is?"

'Town's church? The only one here is the old abandoned on up the hill she couldn't mean that one could she' thought Issei. Deciding to put those thoughts away he agreed and brought her to the spooky looking church. When they stepped onto the church's holy grounds Issei felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine telling him to run as far away as he can. Deciding that he took her enough of the way he said "well this is it and it's getting pretty late so I have to go ok."

Asia looked upset but his logic was sound. "Issei?"

"Yes, Asia?"

"You'll come visit me right? I mean we are friends."

Issei smiled at her and said "of course," as he waved at her and ran home. This of course brought a smile to her face.

The next day Issei got a warning to never go near a church again after showing an innocent naïve nun to the only church in town which happened to be abandoned. After a few hours of explaining to Issei that if he intruded on holy grounds he could have started another war between the devils and angels. Hearing this Ichigo unleashed his reiatsu upon Issei for his stupidity. Issei looked at Ichigo with fear as Ichigo approached it felt as if Issei couldn't breathe at all. He picked up Issei by the hair and whispered in his ear "if I have to go to war a third time before I graduate because of your stupidity I'll kill you myself." Issei just nodded as he lost consciousness and the pressure let up.

Rias shook her head at Ichigo's cruelty and said "Ichigo you have a request this is the place," Rias handed his a piece of paper that showed him the address. As Akeno was preparing the teleporter Ichigo simply nodded at Rias as he opened a Garganta and left. Akeno pouted at her wasted effort as Rias giggled at her misfortune and then turned to Koneko and asked "you didn't by chance catch what he said to Issei did you?" Koneko nodded and repeated what he said. (Damn Neko hearing) To hear those words were shocking to all of them and made them wonder what kind of person was Ichigo before the two wars he fought in. all of a sudden Akeno, Rias, Koneko and Kiba felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike as they also felt a corrupt aura but it was miniscule compared to Ichigo's. The three woke Issei up and teleported to Ichigo's position to give him support.

**Moments earlier with Ichigo**

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta and into the house but noticed it was dead inside with blood all over the walls. Being the alert warrior he is he scanned the area and found three signatures and one of them was slowly dying. Ichigo shunpoed to the bathroom and found the girl crucified to the wall. Fury started to build up in Ichigo but soon calmed down as he then got the girl off the wall and started using healing kido that Unohana taught him. The green aura had to be placed over each of the girl's wounds for several minutes to keep her from dying. The wounds slowly closed up and she was stabilized as Ichigo then heard crackling from the living room.

When Ichigo came out he saw a man with short white hair and red eyes and a sadistic grin on his face that would make Kenpachi proud. The man also wore clerical clothing that most priests wore. When Ichigo saw this man his fury began to rise again as his body was surrounded by a red and black aura.

"What's up shitty devil?"

A twinge of annoyance came to grace Ichigo's face as he got called a shitty devil. Ichigo who was barely containing his anger decided to speak up. "Who are you and why did you do this?"

"The name is Freed Sellzan and the reason… I'm an exorcist so I decided to kill her for summoning a devil."

Freed then looked back and yelled "ASIA! IS THE BARRIER SET UP YET?"

A young blonde nun came bustling in breathing heavy and said, "Yes father I just finished."

Freed smiled again and said, "Good now I can kill the shitty low class devil without interruptions."

"Wait, what? You're going to kill him," asked a concerned Asia.

But before Freed could answer Ichigo started chuckling before he was in full blown laughter. This of course got Asia and Freed to look at him funny. Once his laughter died down he looked at them seriously and said "You kill me? Yeah fucking right kid I've fought and killed people who transcended the gods you are nothing but simple trash." Yes Ichigo thought it was necessary to use Ulquiorra's favorite word 'trash'.

His statement infuriated Freed so he brought out his exorcist pistol and yelled "YOU SHITTY DEVIL DON'T MOCK ME."

With a flash of shunpo Ichigo was behind Freed with Zangetsu in his hand raised above his head and brought it down giving freed a gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. Ichigo then kicked Freed sending him across the room. Freed was grumbling in pain as he finally managed to spit out some blood and say "Asia you useless bitch don't just stand there like an idiot come heal this!"

Asia looked at Ichigo in fear before she ran to freed and started to heal him but as soon as she did Ichigo picked her up from her hair which caused her to kick and scream in pain. Ichigo then threw her at the opposite wall and pointed a finger at her and said "Bakudō number one Sai."

Asia's arms locked behind her back and she couldn't move. Noticing that she was fully immobile he turned back to Freed who had his gun pointing at Ichigo to kill him. But before he could pull the trigger halfway I chigo sliced off his hand causing him to scream. Ichigo then let Zangetsu dematerialize as he approached Freed and picked him up by his neck.

"Now exorcist I know you're an excommunicated one since your only hell bent on killing with a sadist smile. So I'll ask you once where is Raynare and Raven?"

"Ah the fallen angel whore her bitch of her little sister… (Cough)" Ichigo squeezed his throat harder causing him to cough more blood. Fear of losing his life set in so he decided to talk.

"They are both at the abandoned church where we are holding her sister hostage as blackmail… and maybe after what we needed to do is finished I'll blackmail her to have sex with me then hahahahahaha!"

Freed just had to be himself and say something stupid didn't he. Immediately Ichigo's sclera turned black his eyes turned golden and his hollow mask donned itself on his face from his complete rage. His mask had two black like markings going down his face only skipping where his eyes where and two horns on the mask that had a streak of black going down them. His body then exploded with red and black reiatsu flaring like he was a beacon. As he was bringing his arm back for a punch from the suffocating Freed due to the massive reiatsu Ichigo was letting off he noticed the barrier around the house broke and not even a moment after a teleporting circle appeared behind him which revealed Rias and the rest of her peerage.

To say that they were shocked by Ichigo's massive power and mask would be an understatement. They were downright scared shitless. Issei being the dumbass he is noticed Asia immobile and struggling across the room. "ASIA," screamed Issei as he made his way to Asia. But one he passed Ichigo he collapsed to his knees feeling like he was breathing underwater.

Asia started crying and screaming "ISSEI, DON'T DIE ISSEI YOUR MY FIRST AND ONLY FRIEND!"

Asia then looked at Ichigo and started to beg, "Please stop this I know that what father Freed did was wrong but it's no reason to kill him and you're causing Issei pain."

Ichigo looked at Asia with his cold eyes without a sign of indifference. "**You don't really understand do you, you naïve child**." Asia got her wits about her and huffed at being called naïve but let this man… no demon continue, "**Freed here almost killed an innocent if it wasn't for me she would have been dead long ago and I do not tolerate the spilling of innocent's blood. I also have seen more war and bloodshed than I care to talk about and for your friend Issei also my comrade…**" Asia's eyes widened at the word comrade, "**Yes I'm surprised this little perv is my comrade but I did unleash a bit of my power on him earlier and knew a little of what I am capable of and he still charged in to save you, admirable but stupid anyways I will kill Freed for threatening RAYNARE!**" Ichigo brought back his arm to finish Freed but he felt someone hold his fist. Angry at whoever stopped him he whipped around only to see Raynare holding his fest like she always did when he was angry and a smile graced her face but he still saw that sadistic smirk in there. Ichigo's fist unclenched and his eyes softened as his mask dissipated into black reiatsu his eyes turned back to chocolate brown and sclera turned back to white.

"Raynare… is that really you?"

Raynare nodded, "Yes Ichigo it is me, and I'm sorry for all the trouble Freed gave you."

Raynare then embraced Ichigo in a hug which Ichigo returned after he dropped Freed with a thud. Right now Rias and Akeno were livid at the scene before them.

"How the hell did she get him to calm down so fast," whispered Akeno.

"I don't know but what does that fallen have that we don't," Rias whispered back.

"Experience with Ichigo so she probably knows him inside and out."

Rias just grumbled at her last statement.

Raynare who was till embraced by Ichigo and vice versa decided to speak up "I apologize for Freed I just wanted him to kidnap one of your lower devils here to draw you out of hiding and save me and Raven and the perv can save Asia since he seems attached since the surviving falling angels from your 'beast mode' are planning on extracting her sacred gear which in turn would kill her."

"I understand I'll take the retard and we will be at the church when it's dark. I'll save you all."

Raynare smiled and held Ichigo tighter before letting go and kissing his cheek with a small smile that graced her face. Raynare picked up Freed and Asia who could now move freely and left.

After all the commotion died down Ichigo kicked Issei awake and Akeno took the summoner to the hospital where they all met up at the old school building, Ichigo via Garganta the rest through teleportation.

When they all got there Ichigo looked at Issei which made him a little nervous and said "Issei come here I'm unlocking your sacred so I can save Raynare and Raven and you can save Asia."

Jumping at the opportunity to save Asia Issei approached Ichigo but before Rias could protest Ichigo plunged his hand into Issei's soul causing excruciating pain. Once Ichigo found the sacred gear he undid the bindings and seals on it and took his hand out once he was done. Issei felt a bit stronger and all of a sudden and when he looked at his hand he saw a yellow gauntlet with a yellow gem on the back of his hand/gauntlet but there were also four grey gems showing he has yet to unlock these. On the side of the gauntlet was kanji for Raijin.

**[So this boy has the elemental gauntlet of the gods' one of the higher low tier Longinus]**

Ichigo nodded his head in approval and said "c'mon lets go save them."

Just as they were about to open the door Rias yelled out "You two can't if you enter church grounds you'll start another war between the three factions!"

Ichigo laughed at this "What you don't understand Rias is that we aren't going there under the flag of devils but Issei here will being going there under the flag of the elemental gods and an infatuated perv while I'll be going under the flag of a protector a lover and a dragon," as he lifted his arm and boosted gear materialized on his arm. This left the rest shocked at Ichigo's sacred gear as the two left the building.

**The abandoned church**

Issei and Ichigo walked up to the giant doors of the church and Issei asked, "So how do we get in?"

Ichigo just smirked as he donned the boosted gear and placed his hand on the door. Ichigo then concentrated his reiatsu into his hand and said "Heavenly Dragons Blast back." The doors shattered into a million pieces leaving none behind and the shocked face on Issei was priceless. Ichigo then sensed that there were over a hundred reiatsu signatures below them. "Get ready Issei there are over a hundred people below us."

Issei understanding donned his elemental gauntlet. Ichigo blasted a hole in the ground that led to a staircase that he and Issei followed. When they got down they were surrounded by hundreds of exorcists and noticed Asia was dead on a cross as Dohnaseek was commanded the exorcist to attack and Kalawarner was absorbing her sacred gear Twilight Healing. He also saw Raynare and Raven in the corner embracing each other not wanting to get in the hybrids way. Ichigo raised his hand at the exorcists and spoke "Hado number 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō." Blue electrical spirit energy spat out of Ichigo's hand eviscerating the exorcists on contact. Ichigo just nodded at Issei and he went after Kalawarner who was laughing up a storm as she back handed Issei away. Issei flung some thunder at her which was the ability of Raijin. She kept dodging the thunder and kicking him and punching him. After ten minutes of continued fighting Issei collapsed. Kalawarner then made a spear of light but before she could throw it she heard three dreaded words "Orb of destruction," which consumed her as she saw Rias throw the power of destruction at her leaving only Asia's twilight healing.

Ichigo and Dohnaseek had been engaged in hand to hand combat for ten minutes with the fallen angel beaten and battered but still able to stand while Ichigo didn't have a single scratch on him. "Geez it's like fighting Grimmjow again except without me getting any injuries at all, ugh I'm finishing this…" Ichigo raised his finger in the air and started to chant, "_Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi!" _A black coffin then surrounded Dohnaseek with crosses at the top. When the black coffin was gone all was left was a mutilated angel.

Seeing that the battle was over Ichigo threw Issei at Rias as he then approached Raynare and Raven and with a genuine smile on his face he said, "Come lets go home." They grabbed his hand as he picked up Raynare bridal style with raven cuddling into her chest. Ichigo then opened a Garganta but before he moved in he looked at Rias and said, "Reincarnate Asia I'm sure Issei will be happy and you get yourself a healer." With that said he walked into the Garganta going to his apartment. Little did he know he would have two people waiting for him.

After Ichigo left Rias did just that and reincarnated Asia.

_**To be continued**_

**Sorry for the extreme OOCness with Ichigo but war does that to you thank you for reading please review and favorite.**


End file.
